Genomics Core Facility The goal of the Genomics Core Facility (GCF) is to make genomic analysis products and services widely available to UNC LCCC members at cost-effective prices. Services include: producing low-cost custom microarrays for model organisms; analysis of RNA quality; support of the use of Agilent and Affymetrix gene expression microarrays and aCGH and microRNA microarrays; RNAi screening services; assisting with experimental design and analyzing results; archiving of both Agilent and Affimetrix array data; providing web based pathway analysis software; and providing walk-up quantitative PCR analysis. The Core adds value to the Center by making accessible complex and expensive DNA technologies to UNC LCCC members. Well-integrated genomics and bioinformatics groups interact with the microarray user to ensure robust data that is archived appropriately for future use. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: Jen Jen Yeh's profiling studies of gene expression in pancreatic cancers, Charles Perou's profiling of cancer gene expression and the effects of cancer therapeutics, and characterization of gene expression in a wide range of tumor types in support of the Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) Project. This year and next will see major changes. The Bioinformatics group, while remaining fully integrated, functionally is evolving into a separate core with multiple functions. The Genomics Core is also expanding to offer new techniques, including mapping of methylation sites, preparation of cDNA libraries from mRNA for mRNA-seq by the NexGen sequencing core; continuing development of an RNAi High-throughput Screening facility for functional genomics studies; and offering Nanostring technology for multiplex quantitative measurement of mRNA without amplification. Lastly, the Agilent and Affimetrix microarray components will be physically consolidated in newly renovated space with the DNA Sequencing, Mammalian Genotyping, and High Throughput (Next-Generation) Sequencing Facility. This will enable the cores to more fully integrate and flexibly service users. In 2009, the core was used by 91 investigators. Peer-review funded members accounted for 87% of total core use. Fifty-five Cancer Center members from eight programs used the core. CCSG funding of $167,411 is requested for 2010, representing 10% of the projected operating costs.